board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rusty's Top 50 vg music list
50. Level 16 Doom 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-burz_8gYk Nostalgia pick, Doom has always been one of my favorite games, and whenever i think of one specific tune and level from the series, it's this one right here. 49. Surf City Battletoads http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ay5DwAqhnFs Nice little tune, starts out with a nice little bit part, goes to some little crazy thing and then it's just overall a tune i enjoy listening to over and over again 48. Windy Conker's Bad Fur Day http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWh7crjCWlM Just a nice calming tune, the type of music i want in a overworld in a game. Since it's the music you hear the most often and all, from now on i won't be saying great tune anymore since obviously i think it's great which could also stands as awesome in my books. Oh and i'll add that it keeps this tune keeps me interest for the whole 8 minutes which is BIG points for why it wasn't hm 47. Title Theme Uninvited http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nr2McZBfSmc Going to get this up front, this is a bit tune, but goddamn it's awesome for not that much material 46. Dialogue 1 Astro Boy Omega Factor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkx2Ay3o92M A good reason why this song makes my list is the mere fact that I find a lot of songs sound like this and i usually compare those songs to this one 45. Windfall Island Wind Waker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-zltoGJjEM Fun little tune, this just makes me happy, and not that many tunes do that for me! 44. Battle of Final Destiny Earthbound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grQkblTqSMs This song has awesome build up, and the metal riff that plays is also awesome. i'm going to say now i'm a sucker for final boss music that sounds like it should be final boss music, since there are too many games that don't have good final boss music 43. Brinstar Super Metroid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpJzDeM08Ns The sense of urgency in this song overwhelms me, like sometimes i've actually been scared listening to this theme before 42. Buoy Base Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsAFpdAgh6A For the most part, I found SMG's soundtrack very unmemorable, but this one stuck! (yes that sounds lame but whatev~) 41. Bowser’s Castle Mario Kart Wii http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcTdPl5jU30 The part at the beginning puts it over the top when it comes to the bowser's castle music, since the part after is still amazing and kinda like the rest 40. Wicked Child Castlevania http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bTAdrq6leQ Starting is great, goes into some little filler than the awesomeness kicks in at :23 39. Stickerbrush Symphony Super Smash Bros. Brawl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fXC2S-1tGU I like the original version and all, but this version just sounds so much more epic and like a journey of epicness 38. Chill Dr. Mario http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsBtQCDbTWc How do i follow up such an epic song? With the most chill song in the world, aww yeah 37. Electric Power Building Breath of Fire V http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xzf_Ey5th8 This kinda falls under the same boat as Brinstar, but just flat out more tense and more awesome 36. Life In The Mines Donkey Kong Country http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcklfVCEAcg Such a calm and relaxing little tune 35. Treetop Tumble Donkey Kong Country 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIAoOcIJeq4 More DKC music. MOREEEEEEEEEEEE I SAY MOOOROEROOROE 34. Battle vs. Astaroth Shadow Hearts Covenant http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGWVzDhDHMc African sounding is the new thing dontcha think? 33. Forest Temple Ocarina of Time http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXn88mY50XM The ominous (i think that's the weird i'm looking for) sound is just works so well, and water that is playing in that background that keeps kicking in and out is just awesome 32. Mario’s Rainbow Castle Mario Party http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxY0gzew40M I thank TUM for showing me this excellent piece 31. Clash On The Big Bridge Final Fantasy V http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtdQl6WuFeI Starts out amazing, then just gets better and better 30. Dr. Wily Stage 1 Mega Man 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFKtYCcMWT4 Hurray for amazing mega man chiptune! probably my favorite part of the whole tune is 32 seconds to 40 seconds 29. Big Blue F-Zero http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSb4XQwObIE fcuk yeah, f-zero music 28. Bravo Company Opoona http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQ2aEFMB5DE and now for something completely different 27. Abandoned Memories Chibi-Robo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyIQHDpJ0R8 Here's another song that's good at what it's trying to do, makes you feel sorry, and that's what rusty is all about 26. Free Time Contact http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0-fUW4L66k Speaking of games you should play, contact is one of them 25. Town Theme Wild Arms http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MQRL7xws7w Western music is teh 67 24. Hidden Village Twilight Princess http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOGLPZWVHXQ considering how much i bash the series, it sure does have quality music 23. Emerald Hill Zone Sonic The Hedgehog 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vaBxXCH9b8 You people are probably thinking, 'what teh heck, there are so many better sonic songs' but you are wrong dammit, this is actually top tier 22. We’re The Robots Mega Man 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPkCBQXCagY music wise mm9 > mm2, game wise mm2 > mm9 21. Streets of Desolation Batman (NES) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCA_msAEn8k Another game i recommend, since this was actually a good superhero game 20. Vampire Killer Castlevania http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AZ5XZHIDh0 I pick this over Wicked Child because ... i don't need a reason it's just better <_< 19. Beach Plok http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ODKKILZiYY hmm, another game worth recommending, decent platformer with awesome music 18. World Map Super Smash Bros. Brawl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzWvkVqKH4w once again brawl makes the origianl song so much better and epic 17. Night of the Mutants Comix Zone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAyRic3ZW0Y New York City, Presidents Day Oh, here you are! Deceased District Well, let's see. Man, look at this place... Game over, man, THE END 16. Main Theme Metal Gear Solid 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ag-O4VfJx6U The ending makes the song for me, if the ending wasn't so epic this would only be in 45-40 range 15. Aquatic Ambience Donkey Kong Country http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D65TT5Ieb4M yessssssssssss 14. In Game Music Monty on the Run http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93nIljXpqUY I remember my brother showing me this awesome song, then i saw it in bellis's contest and was like 'bwhahah yessss' 13. Gangplank Galleon Donkey Kong Country http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS7_tcwsj4E I think the part i really love about this song is the piratey buildup, and then more awesome ensues, also it sounds like final boss music which like i said early, i go 'gaga' over that 12. Space Colony Ruins Journey to Silius http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFA1e9CsFak the fact they have this song in the first level is the greatest thing about the game, since it's pretty 'meh' 11. Forest Interlude Donkey Kong Country 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAFJoATw3Kw Top DKC song, such a calming song, it really becomes epic once it hits 51 seconds 10. The Synapse Deus Ex http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FZ-12a3dTI fcuk yeah, deus ex music 9. A Continental Gale Soul Edge http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm9HjyPkQbg Every part about this song is awesome, especially when 55 seconds hits which goes into a little solo thing 8. Jolly Roger Bay/Dire, Dire Docks Super Mario 64 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx6nOkdeNKs IT'S JOLLY ROGER BAY DAMMIT NOT DIRE DIRE DOCKS. Had to get that off my chest 7. Grabbag Duke Nukem 3D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQE3lWNgNSA Time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, but I'm all outta gum 6. Din Don Dan Dan Non Monstr Ragnarok 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWVxGmFaNFs I think i made a topic with this name a week ago, no one posted, now it's your time to shine DDDDNM 5. Rainbow Road Mario Kart 64 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5xdue7GFcc When I think of rainbow road, i think of this version of it, since in the actual game it has stunning scenery, a stunning song, and it's the concluding track to a great game, i tip my hat to it 4. Rusty Ruins Act 2 Saturn Version Sonic 3D Blast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ_qheNzIm4 shocking isn't it? 3. Crystal King Paper Mario http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHBb0z9584w I remember this boss battle, it was fun but definitely not the hardest in the game, no that was huff n puff, anyways top mario music aww yeah 2. Sanctuary Kingdom Hearts 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbnD7sVCBOE I've never heard what this boards opinion on this song was, time to figure this out! 1. Credits (M4 Part II) Mass Effect http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JG6DEW-PQMA Best there is, best there ever will be, goddamn the lyrics in this song just speak to me Category:User Projects